Desejos, Traição e Vingança
by The Sev's Women
Summary: Severo Snape era um Comensal da Morte, mas não era tão fiel quanto antes. Narcisa Malfoy, uma bela mulher usada para descobrir um segredo. Seus destinos se cruzaram e o jogo começa. Só não sabiam que o resultado seria tão doloroso quanto uma maldição impe
1. Desejos

**PARTE 1 – DESEJOS**

Naquele dia haveria reunião dos Comensais da Morte. Voldemort estaria presente. Severo Snape sempre sentia um pouco de apreensão em estar na presença do Mestre. Não se sentia seguro.

Durante todo o tempo da reunião, Severo sentia que alguém o observava. Olhava para os lados, mas não via ninguém. Até que finalmente a reunião acabou. O Mestre se retirou. Severo queria sair dali, ir para casa, mas não podia. Os outros Comensais costumavam continuar por ali, conversando, comentado… e se divertindo, também. Se simplesmente fosse embora, teria que dar satisfações.

Enquanto conversavam, Severo continuava com a sensação de estar sendo observado. Olhava para os lados, procurava… mas nada. Aquilo já estava irritando. Com a desculpa de que ia ao banheiro, saiu pelo salão a procura do par de olhos que o observava.

Foi em direção à escada. Ao lado dela havia uma porta entreaberta. Resolveu entrar. O ambiente estava fracamente iluminado, mas ele pôde perceber um vulto correndo pelo corredor à sua frente. Foi atrás. No final, havia mais uma porta. Esta também estava entreaberta.

Quando entrou na sala, pôde perceber que o vulto que perseguia era a mulher de Lúcio, Narcisa Malfoy. Era uma bela mulher: alta, esbelta, cabelos longos e loiros, olhos verdes. Vestia um vestido longo, preto e bem justo, que mostravam suas lindas formas. Severo perguntou sem rodeios por que ela o estava observando.

"Desculpa, não tive a intenção de perturbá-lo com meus olhares" Narcisa disse olhando-o enquanto lágrimas caíam em seu lindo rosto."

"Por que chora, Narcisa?"

"Não me pergunte isso. Não poderia responder."

"Se não quiser falar, tudo bem. Eu respeito sua vontade." Severo ia saindo da sala quando sentiu a mão delicada de Narcisa em seu braço.

"Fique aqui comigo. Por favor."

"Não posso…" mas Severo não pôde completar a frase. Narcisa colara seus lábios ao dele, deixando-o surpreso.

Ela o abraçara. O beijo estava ficando mais intenso e mais perigoso.

"Por favor, Narcisa" falou Severo tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dela. "Não podemos."

"Eu sei. Mas não suportaria mais um dia em minha vida se não puder ser sua nesse momento" respondeu ela ainda com lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face.

"Você é louca? Lúcio está aqui!"

"Lúcio? Ele nunca se importou comigo. Faz tempo que ele não me ama. Ele me amava apenas na época da escola… depois que nos casamos, tudo mudou. E sei que ele tem várias amantes. Por favor, Severo, não me deixe aqui com todo esse desejo que sinto por você! Tenho tentado negar isso, mas não consigo."

Severo olhou bem para o rosto daquela mulher, era obvio que ela estava desesperada.

Bem que Lúcio merece isso… tão prepotente, cheio de si… seria uma vingança e tanto.

Severo, já decidido, passou as mãos pela cintura de Narcisa, conduzindo-a até um sofá. Sem muita cerimonia, a jogou ali e começou a despi-la. Ela, por sua vez, gemia baixinho, enquanto beijava o pescoço do amante. Rapidamente ele tirou o vestido dela e ficou observando, fascinado. Estendeu a mão e começou a alisar as coxas, subindo até os seios rosados e rijos. Isso a fez gemer mais alto. Ela estava tendo sensações que nunca sentiu com Lúcio ou com qualquer outro homem.

"Shhh… tenha calma, Narcisa" sussurrou Severo, já despindo sua camisa. "Eles vão te ouvir."

Sem dizer palavra alguma, Narcisa se levantou e começou a tirar a camisa dele. Ela deslizou suas mãos pequenas e brancas pelo peitoril forte, passando pelo abdômen definido, até chegar aos botões das calças.

Nesse momento, ela parou e olhou para Severo. Parecia pedir permissão… que foi concedida com um olhar carregado de desejos e um beijo ardente. Então Narcisa abriu a calça e enfiou sua mão dentro dela. Encontrando o que procurava, começou a massagear, delicadamente, e Severo sentiu que não agüentaria por mais tempo.

"Vamos… logo com isso… Narcisa… hummm" dizia ele entre gemidos. "Tire esta… maldita calça!"

Sorrindo com malícia, ela arrancou as calças, e ele a cobriu com seu corpo. Ele a tomou carinhosamente, evitando que ela desviasse seus olhos dos dele. Sentiram todo o fogo da paixão, até que o prazer supremo os tomou por completo. Ficaram por um momento se encarando, um sorriso de satisfação estampando o rosto de ambos.

Foi então que ele percebeu que há muito estavam ali. Levantou-se rapidamente, vestiu suas roupas e olhou para Narcisa. Ela parecia, agora, mais triste e abandonada do que antes, nua sobre aquele sofá. Ela o encarou e uma pergunta brotou de seus lábios vermelhos.

"E agora Severo? O que vamos fazer?"

"Não sei, Narcisa. Por um momento eu pensei em Lúcio… ele acha que é o maioral. Senti como se estivesse me vingando. Eu não devia ter pensado assim. Não fui honesto com você."

"Preocupa-se à toa, Severo. Eu sei que você detesta meu marido. Eu também já não o suporto mais. Ele pensa que sou propriedade particular dele. Mas a verdade é que eu amo você.

Severo ficou sem resposta. Estava claro que Narcisa o desejava, mas daí à dizer que o amava era realmente surpreendedor. Ele nunca pensou que ouviria isso dela. Não sabia mais o que dizer. Apenas a encarou, tentando achar as palavras.

"Narcisa… eu… não sei o que dizer…"

"Eu imaginei uma reação dessas" respondeu ela desanimando. "Eu só queria que você me desse uma chance."

"Mas você é casada! E não pode se divorciar de Lúcio."

"Eu sei… Droga! Se eu não tivesse assinado aquele maldito papel! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei me casar com Lúcio sem ter direito ao divórcio? Eu sou muito burra!"

"Você não é burra, Narcisa. Apenas estava apaixonada."

"É, eu estava. Mas não estou mais. Me arrependerei pelo resto da vida por ter assinado aquele contrato. Mas agora não adianta me lamentar. Está feito. Só me resta aceitar… Mesmo assim, eu me acho no direito de querer ser feliz. Por isso que eu te peço só uma chance, Severo!"

"Não sei o que te dizer, Narcisa. Não me sinto bem nessa situação… Mesmo que Lúcio não seja digno de confiança, não acho certo fazer isso com ele e nem com você mesma."

"Severo…"

"Eu não queria dizer isso, Narcisa, mas eu não a amo. Você sabe quem amo…"

"Infelizmente eu sei. Mas _ela_ não quer você. Ela ama o marido. Já eu não amo o meu marido. Droga, Severo! Eu detesto ter que me humilhar por qualquer coisa! Mas estou aqui pedindo que você não me deixe! Por favor!"

Ele a encarou por um momento. Analisava tudo em sua cabeça. Narcisa era uma mulher linda, com certeza. E era casada. Mas por mais que ele tentasse, sabia que agora não conseguiria mais esquecê-la. Nunca ninguém havia se declarado assim para ele, ele nunca havia se sentido amado. Não iria perder essa oportunidade. Caso preciso fosse, ele lutaria por ela.

"Tudo bem, Narcisa. Você venceu. Admito que isso o que fizemos há pouco foi maravilhoso. E eu adoraria repetir."

Ela sorriu. Ergueu-se e aproximou-se de Severo de modo sensual. A camisa não havia sido abotoada, então ela passou a mão pelo peito dele. Deu beijos em seu pescoço e ombros e outro mais ardente na boca.

As mãos de Severo passeavam pelo corpo ainda nu de Narcisa. Estava se sentindo excitado novamente, mas era arriscado continuar.

"Não se preocupe, Severo, iremos repetir várias vezes."

"Que bom. Agora é melhor eu ir, Narcisa, antes que sintam minha falta. Depois nos falamos."

"Certo. Pode me mandar uma carta, se quiser. Vou aonde você estiver."

"Tudo bem. Até depois, então."

"Até."

Eles se beijaram longa e ardentemente novamente. Então Severo seguiu pelo corredor na mesma direção que veio e sumiu depois da porta. Narcisa suspirou e se sentou, catando suas roupas do chão. Não podia acreditar que teve coragem de fazer aquilo com Severo, alguém que sempre foi seu amigo. Mas Lúcio talvez tivesse razão no que disse. Era melhor obedecer.

Lúcio estava sozinho, sentado em uma grande poltrona que havia no salão, quando Severo chegou.

"Snape, por onde andou? Todos já foram, como pode reparar" disse sem se voltar para o outro homem.

"Perdão, Malfoy, mas acabei entrando em outro cômodo… sem querer."

E isso não é mentira.

Depois de um silencio mortal, Lúcio finalmente se virou para Severo. Olhou-o atentamente e deu um sorriso que fez os pêlos da nunca de Severo se arrepiarem.

"Sente-se, Snape, ou pretende criar raízes na minha escada?"

Automaticamente, Severo se sentou em uma poltrona, ficando de frente para Lúcio.

"Você está diferente, Snape."

Severo estava tão mergulhado nos seus pensamentos que quase pulou.

"O que houve, encontrou o ouro dos duendes?" Lúcio riu ruidosamente.

"Impressão sua, Malfoy" Severo disse com sua frieza habitual. "Bem, preciso ir, Malfoy, até logo."

Se levantou, e antes de aparatar, viu o olhar de Malfoy em si.

Ele sabe. Merlin, não sei como, mas ele sabe.

Narcisa estava em sua luxuosa penteadeira quando a porta se abriu violentamente. Era Lúcio Malfoy, seu marido.

"Ele já foi" disse o homem. Ela não respondeu e continuou a pentear os cabelos. Ele se aproximou dela, e acariciou os ombros dela. "Você fez um ótimo serviço, Narcisa." De longe se via a satisfação dele. Agora ele subia as mãos até a nuca dela. "Você sempre consegue…" Ele pegou os longos cabelos da mulher e os puxou com violência, arrancando um leve grito dela. "Com todos você consegue, mas nunca comigo, Narcisa. Por que, hein? "Ele puxava com mais força enquanto sussurrava no ouvido dela. "Ah… esse seu cheiro…"

"Você está me machucando, Lúcio" reclamou Narcisa. Mas ela sabia que não adiantaria. Sabia também o que estava por vir.

"Eu sei que estou, minha querida, eu sei." Ele a arrancou da cadeira ainda com seus cabelos na mão e a jogou violentamente na cama. Abriu seu roupão, rasgou sua camisola e a tomou sem nenhum carinho.

Narcisa ficou impassível. Não sentia Lúcio a penetrando violentamente, nem mesmo as eventuais mordidas e tapas. Ela pensava em Severo, em como ele fora carinhoso com ela. Por um instante, ela se sentiu a criatura mais suja e baixa da face da terra.

Após o ato, Lúcio sentou numa poltrona e começou a falar.

"Bem, Narcisa, agora você terá que ser a confidente de Snape. Faça-o contar tudo, absolutamente tudo."

"Lúcio, não sei se vou conseguir… Nós dois sabemos que Severo é a pessoa mais fechada do mundo." O olhar ameaçador de Lúcio a fez calar.

"Você _vai_ conseguir… Senão, será como a última vez…" Um sorriso doentio brotou de seus lábios.

Severo Snape estava em frente à sua lareira pensando no que iria fazer de agora em diante. Ele pensou no desespero que viu nos olhos de Narcisa e pensou que tudo que ela disse foi da boca para fora. Por que, dentre todos os Comensais, ele seria escolhido? Logo ele, o mais fechado de todos, o menos apessoado, seria escolhido por aquela mulher fantástica? Era tudo muito estranho. E o olhar que Malfoy lançou para ele? Aquele olhar ainda lhe provocava arrepios. Lúcio desconfiava de alguma coisa.

Estou imaginando coisas… Os culpados sempre imaginam que serão pegos a qualquer momento. E isso não vai acontecer no meu caso.

O som de duas batidas o fez sair de seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para a janela e viu uma grande ave vermelha. Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore. Severo abriu a janela e pegou um pergaminho que estava amarrada na perna da ave. Nesse momento, a Fênix abriu as asas e saiu voando majestosa e velozmente pelo céu. Severo imaginou que Dumbledore, o dono da ave, não estaria esperando uma resposta imediata, então.

Voltou até sua poltrona. Sentou-se e abriu a carta.

'Caro Severo,

Sei que deve estar muito confuso. Nossa última conversa foi um pouco dura, mas acho que serviu para que você refletisse sobre o que está fazendo da própria vida. Servir Voldemort não vai trazer glória e poder a você. Entenda isso de uma vez, por favor, e volte para o lado da Luz, o único lado que pode trazer a você paz e consciência limpa. Não digo que sofrimento não exista, mas ao menos você estará livre. Será dono da própria vida.

Estou te escrevendo isso porque não me deu resposta alguma depois da nossa conversa. Por isso espero que agora você tomo uma decisão. Não precisa responder agora, mas seja rápido. O mundo bruxo está prestes a entrar numa guerra, talvez decisiva. Precisamos de você.

Um abraço,

Alvo Dumbledore'

Severo ficou pensativo. Dumbledore tinha razão. Fazia algum tempo que pensava em desistir daquela maluquice de servir ao Lorde das Trevas. No começo, tudo ia muito bem, só festas e mulheres. Mas depois vieram as "missões". Matanças, torturas… Severo ainda ouvia os gritos desesperados das vítimas ecoando em seus ouvidos. Não queria mais aquilo para si. Os pesadelos. As noites mal dormidas. As dores. As más lembranças.

Responderia Dumbledore. Mas não naquele momento. Seu Mestre marcara uma reunião dali cinco dias. Um encontro, melhor dizendo. Apenas eles dois. Voldemort dissera que o assunto era demasiado importante e confidencial, que mudaria a vida de Severo para sempre. Ele tinha que saber o que era para, quem sabe, decidir de uma vez por todas de que lado ficaria.

Passados os cinco dias, ele foi para a Mansão Malfoy. Nem estava se lembrando de Narcisa, pois estava um tanto ansioso. Ao chegar lá, levou um susto ao ver todos seus colegas em festa, então se lembrou de que Lúcio realmente tinha marcado um encontro com eles apenas para diversão, sem tratar de trabalho. Bruxos bebiam, conversavam e comiam. A um canto ele avistou o dono da festa. Ele conversava e ria com outros dois Comensais. Olhou mais a sua volta, até que viu seu Lorde. Ele estava sentado em uma majestosa poltrona, com um copo de whisky em uma mão e várias bruxas e trouxas prostitutas a sua volta fazendo coisas que Severo preferia não ter visto.

Bellatriz Lestrange veio até ele e começou uma conversa chata. Quando Narcisa apareceu, veio até os dois.

"Olá, Severo!" disse a loira com um sorrio encantador.

"Olá, Narcisa. Está passando bem?"

"Estou, sim" e deu umas piscadela para ele. Depois se virou para Bellatriz e as duas entraram em uma conversa que nada interessava a Severo.

Ele reparou no corpo de Narcisa. Parecia mais bela a cada dia. Depois afastou-se e serviu-se de um pouco de vinho.

Só para começar… uma taça de vinho. Não há nada melhor.

Ele bebeu um pequeno gole do vinho, se deliciando com o sabor, quando Lúcio veio ao seu encontro.

"Severo, que bom que veio."

"Pois é, Lúcio. O Lorde marcou uma reunião comigo. Senão eu nem viria."

"E posso saber o porquê? Por acaso as festas em minha casa lhe desagradam?"

"Não é nada disso. Não se preocupe, Lúcio. Acontece que hoje eu estou particularmente cansado e tenho coisas para fazer."

"Entendo. Com licença, Severo, e boa sorte em sua reunião."

Severo apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça e tomou um longo gole de sua bebida.

Ele continuou observando tudo a sua volta. Os bruxos se divertindo com o sofrimento dos outros. Apesar de já ter torturado muitos, agora ele não conseguia mais entender como as pessoas conseguiam continuar com isso. Era revoltante. Não via mais graça naqueles gritos desesperados e sangue sendo esparramado. E era por isso que apenas ouviria seu Mestre e iria embora. Para sempre.

Alguns minutos depois um Comensal veio até Severo dizer que o Lord o chamava em seu escritório particular. Acrescentou que o Mestre parecia um pouco bravo além da conta e, por isso, desejou sorte ao colega.

Severo foi sem medo. Estava determinado a apenas ouvir e ir embora. O que ele não sabia é que talvez não fosse ser tão simples como imaginara.

"Com licença, Mestre."

"Que bom que veio, Severo, preciso mesmo conversar com você."

"E do que se trata?"

"Sente-se, Severo. Sente-se" falou Voldemort apontando para a cadeira que havia à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa.

Severo não sabia se era o fogo da lareira que crepitava vívido ao seu lado ou o que era, mas ele estava sentindo um calor estranho. Um nervosismo. Como se, do nada, ele tivesse absoluta certeza que algo ali não estava certo. Seu Mestre estava demasiado gentil e com um sorriso de grande satisfação no canto da boca.

"Então, Severo. Chamei-o aqui porque quero propor-lhe algo."

"E o que seria?"

"Bem… Eu o convido para ser meu assistente, meu braço direito."

"Braço direito?" falou Severo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, meu caro, braço direito."

"E o que isso significa, exatamente?"

"Significa que o prazer de matar os Potter será todo seu."

O Comensal ficou em silêncio. Não contava com aquilo. Ver Tiago Potter morto era o maior sonho de sua vida. Mas Lorde Voldemort dissera "os Potter". Isso incluía Lílian. E ele jamais mataria Lílian. Ele a amara muito um dia. Mas ela se casara com Potter. Então Lílian foi esquecida por Severo. Mas mesmo assim ele nunca teria coragem de matá-la.

Nesse momento ele percebeu que estava há muito tempo em silêncio. Sua cabeça estava longe. Notou algo estranho. Estava se sentindo meio nauseado. Foi quando viu que seu Mestre tentava ler seus pensamentos. Apressou-se logo em "fechar" sua mente. E conseguiu. Era perito nisso.

"Eu… não sei o que dizer, meu Lorde."

"Não diga nada, apenas aceite."

"Desculpe, mas não posso dizer nada agora…"

"É claro. Você precisa de tempo para pensar. Dou-lhe o prazo de uma semana."

"Obrigado. Eu realmente preciso pensar sobre isso. É uma proposta tentadora."

"Mas se é, então por que não aceita simplesmente?"

Severo sentiu-se desconfortável. Não sabia o que responder. Tinha de tomar cuidado com as palavras para não deixar seu Mestre perceber que matar Potter não era mais prioridade em sua vida, e que estava pensando em abandonar a vida de Comensal.

Nesse momento sentiu uma leve saudade de Narcisa.

"Lorde… eu acho que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para tal missão."

"E posso saber o porquê?"

"Porque… não quero deixar Lílian viúva. E eles acabaram de ter um filho!"

"Acho que você não entendeu, Severo. Todos os Potter devem morrer. E é claro que o mais novo membro da família seria a sua prioridade."

"Eu não teria coragem de matar Lílian."

"Está me saindo um completo covarde, Severo Snape!"

"Por favor, preciso pensar sobre isso. Não tenho condições de tomar uma decisão agora!

Voldemort fitou Severo direto nos olhos. Os olhos do Mestre refletiam o fogo ávido da lareira. Era o próprio demônio. E mais uma vez Severo sentiu-se desconfortável."

"Ótimo. Pense. Mas pense muito. Eu quero que _você _faça esse serviço, e ninguém mais."

"Pensarei."

"Pode se retirar, agora."

Severo saiu da sala do Mestre. Estava parado no corredor, ainda em estado de choque pelo pedido que o Lorde fizera. Iria logo aparatar para casa, quando Narcisa apareceu pelo corredor.

"Severo!"

"Olá, Narcisa."

"E então, como foi a reunião?" perguntou ela se aproximando e passando a mão pelo rosto de Severo. Este se afastou.

"Tudo bem. Nada de especial" mentiu ele.

"Sei… Mas então, querido, não gostaria de ir até meu quarto?"

"Por Merlin, Narcisa, você parece não ter juízo! Não estou afim de arranjar uma briga com Lúcio, principalmente estando _dentro da casa dele_. Fora que acabei de voltar de uma reunião com o Mestre."

"E daí?"

"E daí que estou cansado. Quero ir para minha casa."

"Posso ir com você?" perguntou ela docemente, fazendo cara de inocente.

Severo a fitou. Pensou na idéia. Realmente seria ótimo deitar-se com Narcisa em sua cama tão macia. Mas não. Precisava pensar. Não que pensasse em considerar a proposta de seu Mestre, mas precisava pensar em como se livrar dele sem sofrer as conseqüências. Precisava falar com Dumbledore.

"Não, Narcisa, estou realmente cansado. Preciso dormir."

"Deixe-me ir com você, Severo, por favor! Eu prometo que lhe faço uma massagem que vai deixá-lo bem relaxado."

Severo suspirou. Então finalmente cedeu.

"Mas e Lúcio?"

"Lúcio a essa hora está cercado de prostitutas e bem bêbado. Antes do meio-dia de amanhã ele não acorda."

"Tudo bem. Vamos."

Os dois aparataram para a Mansão Snape. Seria realmente ótimo uma massagem bem feita e uma noite de amor. Depois de mais relaxado, ele pensaria melhor em seus problemas.

Mas na verdade a intenção de Narcisa era apenas ganhar a confiança de Severo. E ganhou totalmente.

* * *

_**N/A (Lara) -** Bem, aí está a primeira parte dessa fic q está sendo escrita por três pessoas (olhar no profile). Estamos trabalhando na segunda. Será publicada em breve... espero. Bem, deixem seus comentários, please! Xau xau_

_OBS: Deixei os diálogos entre aspas porque esse ficava apagando os travessões..._


	2. Traição

PARTE 2 – TRAIÇÃO

Severo Snape estava em seu laboratório, refletindo sobre todos os problemas que o rodeavam, sendo eles a carta de Dumbledore e a proposta de Voldemort, quando entra pela janela uma coruja que ele reconhecera ser da família Malfoy. Pegou o pergaminho preso na perna da coruja e o leu.

__

"Severo

Preciso de você agora. Lúcio me agrediu e estou com uma imensa vontade de acabar com a minha vida miserável. Mas antes queria vê-lo novamente. Venha até minha casa, ele não está aqui. Provavelmente foi se divertir com suas amantes. Por favor, venha assim que receber essa mensagem. Estou desesperada!

Narcisa M."

__

Como Malfoy pode ser tão cruel com uma criatura tão frágil como Narcisa? se perguntou Severo com ódio. _"Pobre mulher… Deve estar descontrolada. Melhor tentar acalmá-la."_

Assim, ele aparatou nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy. Bateu na porta e foi atendido por um dos elfos domésticos da família, que dissera que Narcisa aguardava-o em seus aposentos. Severo entrou e foi apressado em direção à escada. Não percebeu que um vulto atrás de uma porta o observava.

Chegou aos aposentos de Narcisa. Ela estava sentada em uma confortável poltrona verde musgo. Estava vestida com uma camisola preta, seus cabelos estavam desalinhados e seus rosto entre os joelhos. Ao perceber sua presença, foi correndo ao seu encontro.

"Severo!" Narcisa se jogou nos braços do seu amante. "Por favor, fique aqui comigo! Fique e não vá embora. Ou eu me mato antes que Lúcio o faça!"

Severo olhou o rosto de Narcisa. Vários hematomas eram visíveis em sua linda face. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos da loira, ajeitando-os.

"Narcisa, não se precipite. Você é uma mulher fantástica, e Malfoy não sabe disso porque é cego."

"Oh, Severo!" Ela o abraçou com mais força. "Como você me faz bem! Fique comigo esta noite. Quero me sentir viva nos seus braços…"

"Mas Lúcio pode chegar a qualquer momento."

"Ele não virá tão cedo. Quando sai nessas horas, só retorna no outro dia. E nem me procura, talvez por vergonha do que fez. Severo, por favor, espere um pouco. Irei refazer-me. Devo estar parecendo um monstro."

"Você? Não, está linda como sempre."

"Por favor. Guarde seus elogios para depois."

Narcisa saiu para cobrir os falsos ferimentos que fizera com magia para impressionar Severo. Ela trocou a camisola preta por uma vermelha. Voltou ao quarto e viu satisfeita o olhar de desejo do seu amante.

"Assim estou melhor?"

"Muito" respondeu ele, em um sussurro rouco.

Narcisa puxou Severo pelas mãos, fazendo-o levantar-se da poltrona. Colocou seu rosto entre as próprias mãos e beijou-o calorosamente. Severo retribuiu à altura. Suas mãos percorreram a cintura da bruxa e iam abaixando a cada segundo. Não resistindo mais, pegou-a no colo e levou-a para cama. Deitou-a delicadamente. Suas mãos deslizaram sobre sua coxa até chegar em sua calcinha, que foi tirando lentamente. Depois, Narcisa tirou a camisa de Severo, a calça e, por último, a cueca. Ela, invertendo as posições, deitou-se sobre o corpo bem definido de Snape. Procurou sua boca e beijou-o. Seus corpos sedentos de prazer se entregaram aos mais loucos desejos.

Após horas e mais horas de amor, Severo, exausto, se acomodou ao lado de Narcisa. Nunca fora de negar fogo, mas aquela mulher era um incêndio. Ele fechou os olhos e acabou cochilando. Sentiu Narcisa levantar da cama e ir em algum lugar. Ouviu o tintilar de copos.

Narcisa voltou a cama e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Tome, Severo, beba isso" disse ela, oferecendo-lhe um copo de vinho. "Vai renovar a suas forças."

Ele pegou o copo e brindou com ela.

"A nós e ao Lorde" disse ela, com um sorriso misterioso.

Severo deu um grande gole em seu vinho, enquanto era observado pelos grandes olhos azuis de Narcisa.

O silencio pairou sobre os amantes. Severo havia fechado os olhos novamente, e Narcisa o olhava atentamente. Após alguns segundo, quando percebeu que ele estava totalmente em transe, pôs em prática o que havia planejado.

"Quem você ama Severo?" perguntou ela, sensualmente.

"Lílian Potter" respondeu, normalmente, sem abrir os olhos.

Narcisa sorriu. A poção estava fazendo efeito. Ela abriu uma gaveta do criado mudo e tirou um pergaminho dali. Ali estavam anotadas as perguntas que ela devia fazer ao homem deitado ao seu lado, segundo as ordens de seu marido.

"Severo, Alvo Dumbledore se comunicou com você recentemente?" perguntou a bruxa.

"Sim."

"E o que ele queria?" Ela tinha um sorriso de triunfo em seus lábios.

"Quer que eu deixe de ser Comensal e me unia a ele."

"E o que você vai fazer? Vai aceitar?"

"Sim, eu vou."

Narcisa arregalou os olhos. Era verdade! Lúcio tinha razão, Severo era um traidor! E descobrir aquilo lhe traria muitos pontos com o marido e com o Mestre, apesar de ter sentindo uma pequena pontada de culpa por fazer aquilo

"Por que você quer mudar de lado, Severo?" continuou ela, sua voz falhando levemente.

"Voldemort tem planos" ele disse misteriosamente. "Lílian Potter acaba de um filho. Por causa de uma tal profecia, ele pretender matar o filho dos Potter. Eu temo pela vida de Lílian. Quero poder protegê-la."

"Oh, por Merlin!" lamentou Narcisa, penalizada.

Ela não conseguia mais ler o pergaminho. As lágrimas começaram a transbordar do seus lindos olhos azuis e se sentiu particularmente detestável naquele momento.

"Vai trair o Mestre por amor a uma mulher que se casou com outro e ainda tem um filho?"

"Sim."

__

Louco! ela pensou. _Ele está louco!_ _Arriscar a própria vida por uma mulherzinha ridícula e sem graça como Lílian Potter?_ Ela sentia o ódio queimar suas entranhas. _Por que ele faz isso por ela, enquanto eu estou aqui, precisando de sua ajuda, de seu carinho… do seu amor…_

De súbito, ela se levantou, vestiu sua camisola, pegou sua varinha e apontou para o homem deitado na sua cama.

"Estupefaça" disse e logo depois abriu a porta, gritando para o corredor. "Entre, Lúcio, eu já terminei."

Ele passou pela porta a passos largos e fortes, com a verdadeira dignidade do homem alto e elegante que era, com seus longos cabelos loiros platinados, olhos azuis profundos, vestindo um longo manto negro. Entrou e observou o homem nu, coberto por apenas um lençol fino, deitado na cama, com grande aversão.

"Homem desprezível… traindo seu companheiro, dormindo com minha mulher!"

"Mas você também o está traindo, Lúcio" falou Narcisa, sem poder se conter.

Ele não se deu o trabalho de responder. Acertou um forte tapa com as costas da mão no rosto maquiado de Narcisa, que caiu aos pés da poltrona verde musgo. Ela choramingou, enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

"Cale-se, mulher idiota! Não está aqui para dar suas opiniões ridículas, mas sim para cumprir minhas ordens!"

"Sim, meu marido" ela respondeu, lançando um olhar carregado de ódio para o homem.

"O que este parvo respondeu?"

"Você não ouviu o que ele disse?" perguntou ela, enquanto se levantava

"Lógico que não, sua tola, só ouvi seus gemidos de prazer com esse bastardo! Responda, sua vadia!"

Narcisa logo despejou o interrogatório; o sorriso de Lúcio aumentava a cada palavra.

"Muito bem, Narcisa, isso prova que você não é apenas uma vagabundinha."

"Por favor, Lúcio, não fale assim comigo quando não há motivos!"

Lúcio desferiu uma outra boa bofetada no rosto da sua esposa, fazendo-a calar.

"Eu falo o que eu quiser, quando eu quiser, do jeito que eu quiser! Agora vá fazer algo de útil e chame os rapazes lá embaixo. Vá logo e não fique me olhando com essa cara de cachorro abandonado!"

Narcisa pegou seu roupão e saiu do quarto apressadamente. Quando voltou, estava acompanhada de mais cinco homens, todos vestindo o mesmo manto negro de Lúcio. Sorriam estranhamente um para os outros, lançando olhares para Narcisa. Lúcio notou esses olhares e escorraçou a mulher do quarto.

"Vá tirar esse cheiro nojento desse traidor, Narcisa! Sai, sai!"

Narcisa lançou um olhar magoado para o marido e saiu. Pôde vislumbrar os homens se aproximarem de Severo, com as varinhas em punho. Ela tremeu e temeu pela vida de Severo.

Enquanto banhava-se, chorava. Pensava se estaria fazendo a coisa certa. Sentia muito remorso naquele instante. Severo fora tão carinhoso. E ela o apunhalara pelas costas. Podia sentir ainda nos lábios os beijos ardentes. Beijos esses que tanto sonhava receber de Lúcio.

Após o banho, desceu até o escritório e tentou saber sobre o que aconteceu no quarto.

"Vocês já o mandaram para o Mestre?" perguntou a mulher, tentando parecer calma.

Lúcio, que estava escrevendo em um pergaminho, apenas balançou a cabeça, negando.

"E… o que vocês fizeram com ele, então?"

O homem parou de escrever e lançou um olhar para a esposa. Ela tremeu e desviou o olhar.

"Por que tanta curiosidade, minha querida?"

Narcisa ficou levemente pálida e tentou dissimular.

"O-ora, Lúcio, só quero saber o que vai fazer… Quer dizer, eu estou participando disso também, não estou? Que mal há em eu saber?"

Lúcio olhava sua esposa atentamente. Havia algo de errado com ela.

"Nenhum, minha querida, nenhum. Eu não o entreguei, _ainda_. Só lancei um feitiço para apagar parte de sua memória, para ele não lembrar das perguntas que você fez a ele. Mandei meus rapazes levá-lo para aquele pulguero que ele chama de casa e usar um feitiço para ele pensar que foi para lá com as próprias pernas."

"Oh, fantástico, Lúcio, você pensou em tudo!" disse a mulher, admirada. "Que feitiços são esses, que eu não conheço?"

"Não é da sua conta, não quero que use eles contra mim" respondeu ele, já se incomodando com as perguntas de Narcisa. "E além do mais, você não tem poder nem inteligência o bastante para usá-los. Nem sei como conseguiu se formar, de tão burra que é!" Ele riu ruidosamente e voltou a escrever.

Narcisa abriu a boca mas depois a fechou, mordendo o lábio. Não queria levar mais uma bofetada.

"Lúcio, eu terei que fazer mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, você já fez sua parte. Agora, vá cuidar de sua vida, fazer algumas compras, sei lá, mas me deixe em paz."

Narcisa balançou a cabeça, submissa. Saiu do escritório e pensou como Lúcio tornava sua vida miserável.

Quando a porta do escritório se fechou, Lúcio Malfoy se levantou e pegou um espelho de prata na estante. Batendo sua varinha nela, chamou o nome de alguém.

"Brutus!"

O reflexo do espelho tremeu e tomou a forma de um homem jovem de longos cabelos castanhos escuros.

"Sim, Mestre. O que deseja de mim?" perguntou o homem, suavemente.

"Quero que siga minha esposa, Narcisa. Em todos os lugares, até mesmo no banheiro. E depois me diga aonde ela foi, com quem foi e o que fez. Está entendido?"

"Sem dúvida, Mestre. Deseja mais alguma coisa?"

"Na verdade, sim. Marque uma reunião particular com o Lorde. Diga a ele que descobri um traidor entre nós. É só isso, Brutus." Ele bateu a ponta da varinha no espelho e a imagem do rapaz sumiu.

Sorrindo perfidamente, Lúcio voltou a sua escrivaninha e pensou em Narcisa. Ela já estava ficando muito usada. Era melhor descartá-la e se casar com uma moça mais jovem… e, se possível, mais bonita.

No seu quarto, Narcisa pensava na sua vida após se casar com Lúcio. Ele nunca, nem mesmo quando noivaram, fora carinhoso com ela, salvando a época em que eles eram apenas namorados em Hogwarts, e, sempre que podia, a usava para conseguir alguma coisa. E ela sempre obedecia, até gostava. Mas agora não poderia viver sabendo que ajudara Lúcio a delatar Severo para o Lorde. Pegando seu manto, saiu de casa silenciosamente, sem notar o vulto que a seguia.

Severo despertou sobressaltado, com a varinha em punho. Estava em sua cama, vestido com seu pijama negro. Sua cabeça latejava e não conseguia recordar direito como havia parado em sua casa.

__

Estranho, sempre lembro de tudo que faço pensou ele, passando as mãos nos cabelos oleosos. Então ele viu, pela janela.

Ao longe, um vulto negro caminhava até a sua casa, apressadamente. Chegou em sua porta e bateu com violência.

Ele se levantou, vestiu seu roupão e abriu a porta com cautela, a varinha pronta para estuporar, ou até matar, quem quer que seja.

"Severo, preciso falar com você."

Os olhos de Severo Snape quase saíram das orbitas, quando a figura abaixou o capuz. Era Narcisa Malfoy, e seu lindo rosto parecia uma máscara de agonia.

"Severo! Oh, Severo, por favor perdoe-me! Perdoe-me!" implorou ela, jogando-se nos braços dele.

"Calma, Narcisa! Fique calma. Não posso ajudá-la sem que antes se acalme" Ela o olhou pesarosamente, deixando várias lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. "Venha, vamos nos sentar ali."

Severo fechou a porta com um chute e a levou pela mão até uma poltrona próxima, defronte à lareira apagada. Fê-la se sentar e se ajoelhou na sua frente, olhando fixamente para aqueles olhos que agora fitavam o chão, deixando transparecer uma profunda vergonha que Severo queria entender.

"Vamos. Conte-me o que foi. Lúcio a espancou novamente?"

"Sim… mas não é isso que está me fazendo chorar, Severo. Eu… eu não sei como começar."

"Pois comece pelo começo." Ele tentou ajudar, mas ela só soluçava. "De quê devo perdoá-la?"

"Severo… eu fiz uma coisa que não devia. Eu traí sua confiança. Por minha causa, você a essa hora está em grandes apuros" finalmente ela disse, de cabeça baixa, sem coragem de olhá-lo direto nos olhos.

O bruxo a olhou, intrigado. Franziu o cenho. Com um dedo, levantou o queixo dela.

"Olhe para mim, Narcisa. Explique-se melhor. O que fez?"

As lágrimas voltaram. Ela engoliu em seco, respirou profundamente e começou a contar tudo, desde o começo, que havia feito. Sem omitir detalhes. E à medida que ela ia contando, Severo ia mudando sua expressão para algo que ela não conseguia decifrar. Após terminar de contar, ele ficou em silêncio, por muito tempo, olhando para o chão.

"Severo, por favor, está me deixando nervosa. Fale alguma coisa!"

"Eu não sei o que dizer, Narcisa, nem o que pensar. Jamais esperaria isso de você. Admito que achei um tanto estranho aquele seu interesse repentino por mim, mas não achei que… Por Merlin, mulher, eles vão me matar!"

"Eu sei, Severo, e por isso vim lhe contar. Entenda, eu não queria ter feito tudo isso! E por demonstrar isso é que Lúcio me encheu de tanta porrada. Ele me ameaçou de morte! Disse que se eu não fizesse, me socaria até eu morrer e arranjaria outra prostituta que o obedecesse. Fiquei apavorada!"

Ele olhou para ela e se levantou. Ficou de costas e ficou fitando as cinzas na lareira. Tentava pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Naquele instante não queria ouvir as desculpas de Narcisa. Precisava pensar em algo que o livrasse daquilo. Precisava descansar.

"Olhe, Narcisa… não estou em condições de analisar suas desculpas, agora. Não quero ouvir suas justificativas, só quero tentar entender tudo isso. Preciso pensar e agir rápido. E não quero seu mal. Por isso deixarei que fique aqui, se assim desejar. Mais tarde conversaremos com mais calma."

Narcisa sorriu e o abraçou, por trás, recostando sua cabeça levemente nas costas dele.

"Muito obrigada, Severo. E perdoe-me. Eu posso dizer com toda a certeza que, apesar de ter feito tudo o que fiz, meus sentimentos por você são reais. Apesar de eu ter falado aquelas coisas num clima de mentira, era tudo verdade."

"Tudo bem, Narcisa. Depois conversamos. Bem…" disse ele se afastando em olhando em volta. "Pode ficar por aí, vá até a cozinha e coma alguma coisa. Se quiser tomar um banho ou se deitar um pouco, meu quarto é a primeira porta à direita indo por aquele corredor" disse apontando. "Eu vou para o meu escritório. Se precisar de algo, me chame."

"Mas e o seu elfo-doméstico?"

"Estão todos na mansão de minha família. Eu prefiro ficar aqui sozinho."

"Tudo bem… Eu vou comer alguma coisa. Quer que eu lhe prepare algo?"

"Não precisa. Perdi totalmente meu apetite" respondeu Severo com um olhar frio. Então virou e foi em direção ao escritório.

Narcisa ficou ali, parada, vendo o bruxo que descobrira amar após tê-lo traído bater a porta e trancá-la. Jogou-se na poltrona atrás de si e chorou como nunca havia chorado.

Nesse momento, Brutus tirava seu espelho da bolsa e chamava por seu Mestre.

"O que foi, Brutus?" perguntou Lúcio, ríspido.

"É sobre sua esposa, Mestre."

"O que tem ela?"

"Ela está na casa de Londres de Severo Snape. A casa tem proteções, por isso não posso ouvir nem ver o que se passa lá dentro. Mas a Sra. Narcisa está lá há um bom tempo. Creio que não sairá tão cedo."

Lúcio levantou bruscamente de sua cadeira, ficando vermelho de raiva.

"Aquela prostitua traidora! Deve estar contando tudo ao amante querido dela! Merda!" gritou para si mesmo. Então se voltou ao espelho. "Brutus, já marcou a reunião com o Lorde?"

"Não, senhor, eu achei melhor primeiro seg…"

"Pois marque agora! Ou melhor, apenas avise-o que o estou esperando em minha casa. AGORA!"

"É para já, senhor."

A imagem de Brutus desapareceu do espelho. Lúcio Malfoy jogou-o na mesa, sem medo de que quebrasse. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro, amaldiçoando a cadela com quem se casou.

Abriu a porta de seu escritório com violência e saiu depressa. Parou no meio do salão, gritando pelo elfo-doméstico.

"DOBBY! VENHA JÁ AQUI!"

O elfo veio correndo, parando aos pés de seu mestre e se ajoelhando.

"Diga, senhor, o que deseja?"

"Chame Bellatriz aqui. Quando ela chegar, provavelmente estarei com o Lorde em minha sala. Mande-a esperar."

"Sim, Mestre. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não. Agora suma daqui!" gritou, chutando o elfo para longe.

Severo não sabia dizer quanto tempo estava trancado dentro daquele escritório, só pensando, pensando, pensando… Provavelmente Malfoy não havia mandado a esposa fazer aquilo por nada. Ou seu Mestre estava desconfiado, ou apenas Malfoy estava e fez isso para ganhar créditos com o Mestre, caso descobrisse algo.

E Narcisa… Ele gostava dela, é claro. Ela conseguia fazê-lo sentir sensações que nenhuma outra mulher provocara. E saber que Narcisa fez tudo aquilo sem intenções verdadeiras… Foi uma verdadeira prostituta.

Não, ele não tinha o direito de pensar isso dela. Ela fez tudo obrigada. E se arrependera. E ainda dissera que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros. Seria uma ótima vingança roubar a mulher de Lúcio. Afastou esse pensamento. Narcisa já fora usada demais.

Olhou no relógio. Já era quase 7h da noite. Decidiu ir conversar com a mulher, saber de algumas informações e talvez contar com a ajuda dela para ver como sairia da roubada em que foi colocado.

Abriu a porta. Narcisa estava sentada na mesma poltrona, defronte à uma lareira agora com o fogo aceso. Tinha o rosto entre os joelhos. Não percebeu quando ele se aproximou, ficando na frente dela, e levou um susto ao ouvir a voz grave e sensual dele chamar por seu nome.

"Narcisa."

"Severo! Puxa, você me assustou" disse ela erguendo os olhos para ele.

Ele reparou no rosto que outrora fora tão belo. Em volta dos olhos estava um roxo intenso, as maçãs do rosto inchadas e o canto da boca com um pequeno corte e sangue já seco. Ela sorriu, um sorriso desanimado, e deixou mais lágrimas caírem.

"Você não teve tempo para reparar em meu rosto mais cedo, não é? Veja o que Lúcio fez comigo."

"Ele é um canalha, Narcisa. Não há motivos no mundo que justifiquem usar a força contra uma mulher, ainda mais a própria esposa. E tão bela, quanto você."

"Talvez seja… ou talvez você que é cavalheiro."

"Estou longe de ser cavalheiro, Narcisa. Sou apenas um bruxo carrancudo e estúpido."

"Seja ou não seja, você é o único homem que me trata decentemente." E, dizendo isso, Narcisa se levantou e se aproximou. "Obrigada. Lúcio fazia eu me sentir a prostitua e vagabunda que dizia que eu era. Já você faz eu me sentir uma mulher. Faz eu me sentir amada e desejada, me respeita, me beija de um modo que sempre sonhei ser beijada por meu marido."

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele, afastando as mechas do cabelo negro. Se aproximou mais e deitou o rosto no peito dele, o abraçando.

"Perdoe-me, Severo. Eu lhe imploro. Eu amo você."

O bruxo ficou parado por um momento, chocado. Jamais pensou que Narcisa chegasse a esse ponto. Por fim, respondeu ao abraço, afagando os cabelos dela.

"Eu já a perdoei, Narcisa. Agora não faz mais diferença, o que está feito, está feito. Pare de chorar, por favor. Eu não sei o que fazer com uma mulher chorando no meu ombro."

"Apenas fique assim. Abrace-me mais forte, Severo, eu preciso da sua proteção."

Em vez disso, ele a afastou, tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e encostou de leve seus lábios nos dela, para logo se afastar novamente.

"Precisamos conversar. Preciso que você me conte mais coisas. Preciso pensar no que vou fazer para escapar. A essa hora o Lorde já deve saber de tudo. Espero poder contar com a sua ajuda, Narcisa."

"É claro que sim, Severo. Mas vamos deixar isso para amanhã. Agora você precisa descansar. E eu também."

"É melhor, mesmo. Eu vou tomar um banho, então pego minhas coisas e trago para cá. Pode ficar com minha cama. Me arranjo no sofá."

"De jeito nenhum! Não vou tomar sua cama para mim. Vamos dormir juntos, Severo. Não vejo mal nenhum nisso depois do que já fizemos."

"Tudo bem. Vamos."

"Vá tomar seu banho. Vou preparar algo para comermos."

"Ótimo."

Narcisa pegou queijo da geladeira, cortou em quadradinhos e colocou em um pratinho e pegou uma garrafa de vinho. Levou para o quarto e colocou na cômoda. Olhou-se no pequeno espelho em cima da cômoda. Seu rosto estava horrível. Mas não faria nada. Preferia ficar ao natural. Não queria parecer oferecida a Severo, como já havia feito.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e esperou mais alguns minutos, até que Severo saiu pela porta do banheiro com um roupão verde escuro.

"Pronto, Narcisa. Vai querer tomar também?"

"Já tomei à tarde… Peguei uma toalha na gaveta."

"Ótimo. E o que trouxe para comer?"

Narcisa apontou para a cômoda.

Os dois comeram o queijo e beberam o vinho em silêncio, sentados na ponta da cama. Narcisa olhava para o chão, enquanto Severo olhava para o rosto dela.

Severo não conseguia resistir. Desejava aquela mulher. E parecia desejá-la ainda mais vendo-a naquele estado deplorável, o rosto machucado, o olhar triste, toda a situação… e não estar, pela primeira vez, se oferecendo. Implorando por sexo. Isso o deixava louco.

Passou o braço pelo ombro dela e a trouxe para perto. Narcisa apenas apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"E agora, Severo?"

"Eu não sei… e nem quero saber. No momento, quero apenas você."

E dizendo isso, a puxou para um beijo quente e demorado. Ela ficou um tanto espantada com a atitude, mas gostou. Correspondeu ao beijo. As mãos dele passavam por todo o corpo dela, puxando-a mais para cima da cama. Deitou-a delicadamente e foi por cima, beijando sua boca, seu rosto, o pescoço, o colo, chupando os seios e a barriga.

Algum tempo depois, estavam os dois enroscados um no outro, ofegantes e felizes. Não havia mais culpa no ato deles. Apenas paixão. E logo adormeceram, ainda abraçados.

Narcisa abriu os olhos. Estava nos braços de Severo. Sorriu ao lembrar da noite que tiveram. Sorriu ao lembrar que fizera amor com ele sem se sentir culpada, sem trair quem amava e por vontade própria.

Olhou no relógio ao lado. Ainda era cedo, mas eles precisavam agir. Ela faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar Severo. Não podia deixá-lo simplesmente morrer.

A lembrança de o que ele dissera sob efeito daquela poção, sobre Lílian Potter, fê-la sentir uma pontada de raiva, mas logo afastou o pensamento. Afinal, ele estava ali, com ela, não estava?

Sons de pessoas aparatando assustou Narcisa. Ela se ergueu e acordou Severo.

"Severo! Severo, acorda!"

"O que foi, Narcisa?"

"Não sei, ouvi uns sons de pessoas aparatando vindo lá de fora, Severo."

Os dois se entreolharam.

Severo se ergueu e foi até a janela. Ainda estava escuro, não conseguia ver nada.

"Pegue uma camisa minha, Narcisa, e fique aqui. Vou lá ver."

"Não, Severo, eu vou com você!"

Rapidamente Narcisa pegou a camisa e sua varinha. Severo vestiu uma calça e também empunhou a varinha. Foram cautelosamente até a sala, iluminados pela varinha. Antes mesmo que pudessem chegar até a porta, ela se escancarou e três pessoas com capas pretas e capuz, as varinhas em punho, invadiram a sala.


End file.
